


Some Legends Are Told

by IWillBeTheEndofYou



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky knows how things work, F/M, M/M, Prostitution, Steve can't say no to Bucky, Steve is a cinnamon roll, Strippers, Stucky - Freeform, Three some, Unrequited Love, sometimes a stranger fixes things, strip club, the devil's three way, three way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillBeTheEndofYou/pseuds/IWillBeTheEndofYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, during his rehabilitation, Bucky seems better than he has in weeks. He begs Steve to go for a walk with him like they used to. But Bucky wants to stop at one of those bars where the women take off their clothes. And then, they meet Cheri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're About to Bloom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OMOWatcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMOWatcher/gifts).



> For OMOWatcher, to whom I promised a Stucky threesome.

“Buck...” Steve hesitated outside the bar. Even with the door closed he could hear the thumping of the bass and the murmur of voices, the whoops and cheers. He could smell the spilled beer and the heavy perfume, mingled with sex and the faintest hint of what he could only describe as sex.

“C'mon, Stevie!” it was that devil may care smile, that glint in his eyes. Steve had known it since they were boys in Brooklyn, since they shared ice creams and movie magazines plucked from the trash. Since they'd helped each other over fences and laid together to ward off the unrelenting cold. Steve had known that smile and that sparkle when they were together in trenches, when they were huddled together in tents and trying to keep up the spirits of the men around him.

It was a relief to see it again. Now Bucky was wearing threadbare jeans and his hands shoved deep in his pockets. He wore a thick hoodie, even in the cloying heat of this New York night. He didn't like anyone seeing his metal arm.

Steve had been hesitant to come out in the first place. But Bucky had had such a good week, and his therapist said that he was making good progress. He'd gone three nights without a nightmare, and he'd even sat at meals with the Avengers and didn't jump once at any loud noises.

So when Bucky asked if he could please go out, just for awhile, Steve heard himself saying yes. He'd gotten into his own jeans and pulled a ball cap down low over his eyes. He'd walked beside Bucky, their shoulders brushing casually. This wasn't like back before in Brooklyn. This wasn't like when he had to take a step and a half for every one of his friends, so the other boy would slow down just so he could keep up. But they never said it out loud.

And now there was no pause before they left, an unasked question about Steve's medicine. Should he take some for his asthma now? Should Bucky be worried? And what about his heart? Should they stay close to the chemist's?

This was a welcome change. Only now there weren't recuriters on every corner, and they didn't share a nickle bag of peanuts. They didn't head for Coney Island to watch the sideshow through the curtain, or sit on a bench and see if any dame smiled at Bucky. 

They walked the sidewalks, dodging the people with those tiny speakers jammed into their ears. They saw the women in their shorts that stopped where their thighs met their pelvis. The crop tops that showed miles and miles of flesh. Steve knew that you weren't supposed to lay in the sun for hours anymore, at least not without a lot of sunblock. He also knew that some people went and lay under special lights to get their skin to look sunkissed. He had to say that he approved.

But tonight, tonight Steve only cared about Bucky walking beside him and the way their steps fell into rhythm. He liked listening to Bucky's boots scuffing on the sidewalk, and remembering the way Mrs. Barnes had always scolded him for not picking up his feet right. He wore out the soles of his shoes, and shoes were so dear back then. 

And before he knew it, they were here. Standing with all the trash in the gutter and the neon lights that kept blinking in a broke rhythm. Bucky's face was bathed in the blue light, and Steve paused at the way it flickered in his eyes.

“Let's go inside. Don'cha wanna go and look at some dames?” he smirked, and Steve felt a grin cracked his face. That was a favorite past time of theirs. Looking for girls, going on double dates with girls. Going dancing with girls. But... But he remembered that Bucky always came home to him. Always climbed into the bed with him.

And it had never gone beyond them just laying next to each other. Looking at one another in the dark until one of them drifted off. Often in the mornings, their arms would be wound around each other, faces buried in necks. But they always peeled away and they never spoke about it. It wasn't something they put into words. Whatever it was.

“All right, Buck. All right.”

And so they stepped inside, eyes adjusting quickly to the dimness. Smoke hung in the air from the machine in the corner, and a woman was holding onto a pole and letting herself slide down to the floor. This was not exactly the place Captain America should be, but then again, the Winter Soldier was not who he was expected to chum around with. They slipped the cash to the bouncer at the door and went to sit at the stage. They watched girl after girl come, swing around the pole, crawl on all fours. They watched bras and bikini tops get peeled off.

But none of them, with their bedroom eyes and come hither smiles seemed to really catch Bucky's attention. Steve was watching him out of the corner of his eye, wondering exactly what the purpose for being there was. What was it that Bucky wanted, exactly?

There were girls walking the floor,wearing their nighties and lingerie. They leaned on tables in their decadently high heels, smelling sweet for all they had   
been dancing. There were bottles of beer and glasses of liquor. 

Bucky was looking at one girl in particular, and Steve followed his gaze.

She was wearing mesh and lace, a combination that only seemed to work in a strip club, under these hazy lights. There were red cups in the chemise, lifting her bra, a red satin underlay trailing down her belly. The mesh let them see the thong underneath, and the smooth globes being hugged. They took in the clear heels, the satin ribbons going up her calves.

“I want to talk to her.” Bucky murmured.

“What? Her? Why?” Steve blinked. One stripper was as good as the other? They all wore their eyes heavily lined and lip gloss that made their mouths damp and pouty. All their cheeks were highly colored, and they all had hair spray in their carefully tousled hair. 

So, why that girl? Why that girl, with her wide hips and narrow waist and her breasts straining in her cups? Before he could ask again, Bucky was crossing the room, hands still in his pocket. Steve was forced to trail along, reminiscent of those times he was thinking of earlier in their walk tonight. 

“So what's your name, doll?”

“Cheri Blossom,”the lie hung in the air. They had trailer closer to the bar, farther away from the speakers and the stage. 

“Cheri Blossom.” Steve repeated. She shrugged.

“I think we all know you're not asking because you want to send me flowers. My name doesn't matter.” 

“Fair enough.” Bucky shook his hair out of his face. “I'm really... I'm really just asking what it costs to take you into one of the private rooms. For a private dance?”

The girl, Cheri, looked them both up and down. Her brown hair shifted towards one shoulder as she titled her head. Her eyes, bright green Steve noticed, trace the shapes of their body. Was she seeing into his soul? Was she trying to figure out how much money he had in his wallet? Did it really matter one way or the other, like she suggested?

“Six,”

“American?” Steve blinked. Bucky snorted and even the girl laughed softly. She gestured to the bartender, who slid her a bottle and a few glasses. Cheri easily carried three glasses in one hand, the stems clamped between her fingers.

“That's the price of the champagne room. That doesn't include the tip at the end, just so you're aware.”

It was a scam. Had to be. This wasn't worth the price. There were other women in other bars who would dance with them for free, or for the cost of one of their rainbow colored drinks. What was so special about this one exactly? Before he could reach for his friend, Bucky was counting out the hundred and fifty dollar bills into her hand, watching as she tucked them away into some secret place. 

“All right, boys. Follow me.”


	2. You Look So Pretty, But You're Gone So Soon

Bucky watched her heels as she made her way through the dim of the bar. He liked the way the ribbons were tied so tightly, they seemed to be biting into her skin. She held open a door, painted so it matched the walls, and Bucky wouldn't have noticed it if not for Cheri pushing it just right. She ushered them both in and then closed it tightly behind them.

“Just so you're both aware, there are panic buttons hidden all over. If you do not obey the rules, I will press the button. If you make me uncomfortable, I will press the button. If I tell you to leave, and you do not, I will press the button. Three bouncers come in and kick your ass. Are we clear?” she walked to a table and set the glasses down.

Crystal fucking clear, to say the least. Steve stayed near the wall, but at least he didn't look so jittery. This room was about the size of a regular living room. There was a pole towards the back with a long, fluffy couch facing it. There were a few other chairs and tables scattered around. There was no smoke, the   
lights were dim, but they weren't entrenched in darkness. There wasn't the smell of alcohol and desperation in here.

“Ma'am,” Steve stepped forward. “You don't have to do anything you don't want.”

“Damn straight I don't, boy scout.” she snorted. The cork popped and she poured them three glasses, handing them over before wetting her lips at the rim. The candy colored lipgloss left a smear, and Bucky had the impulse to lift it up and lick at it.

Instead, Cheri sat on the couch in the middle, patting the seats next to her.

“Sit down, you boys are making me nervous.”

They sat down, not drinking their alcohol. Cheri raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Instead, she set her glass on a table.

“So, let's not beat around the bush. I could give you each a lap dance. I could dance the pole, but I'm thinking that's not the real reason you asked me in here.” Steve's ears were going red, and he was fiddling with his glass.  
“I'm thinking you want all of us to strip naked. I think you are wanting to fuck me, both of you, at once. Well, maybe one of you wants to watch, but I don't think that's what's happening here.”

“You're one smart lady.” Bucky smirked. She shook her head.

“I mainly just strip for the money.” she turned her head towards Steve and cocked her head to the side. “You've been real quiet, boy scout. Something wrong?”

“I've just never been in a room like this... With a girl like you....” he trailed off and looked at Bucky desperately. 

“Oh popping your cherry, huh?” she smirked and leaned back, putting her hand on his thigh, rubbing up and down gently. “So, how do the boy scout and the greaser wanna get started?”

“Greaser?” Bucky raised an eyebrow. He had seen a few movies, so he had an idea what she was on about. He shook his head with a faint smile. “Why don't you strip down and come and sit in my lap, Cheri?”

The woman bent for the ribbons on her legs. But Steve reached out, gently swinging her legs up on the couch. She laid out, her head in Bucky's lap. The blond man began to undo the ribbons, unwinding them and easing the heels off her feet. He admired the smooth skin on her heel, the toenails that she had painted candy pink. He even let his fingers trace the mauve grooves where her ribbons had bitten into her flesh.

Bucky bent down to the woman in his lap, his lips hovering above hers. She nodded slightly, arching just the tiniest bit to get that contact. His lips were strangely cold, she mused, but they were firm and dry. She didn't hated it when a man had wet lips, or when they felt all flabby and mushy. One hand went to the back of the greaser's neck, playing with the strands that had slipped loose from his low bun.

Most of the girls working hated the man bun, but sometimes Cheri liked it, if it was on the right man. This was the right man. And the way his hand was kneading her tit through the cup of her chemise was telling her he was just right. Boy Scout was at her feet, rubbing up and down her legs, each stroke getting closer and closer to her pussy.

It wasn't often Cheri let a client get this close. But there was something about the way that Greaser kept eyeing her as she spoke to one of the bouncers. There was something about the way Boy Scout had been blushing, in between staring at his friend when he thought no one would notice.

Yeah, friend. The sexual tension between these two was thick enough to cut with a knife. Cheri almost snorted before she was distracted by thick, heavy fingers tracing the outside of her thong. She gasped, arching upward sharply. The Boy Scout actually chuckled darkly, and Cheri found herself wondering if she had not perhaps misjudged him.

She lifted her hips when he hooked his fingers in the waist band f the thong. She felt them slip down her legs and get tossed aside. Wouldn't be the first pair she'd lost here at work, she thought when her legs were spread and one foot was set on the floor.

Those fingers, sure and quick reached between her thighs again. The Greaser turned her head to the side and began to nip and kiss up the side of her neck. She moaned softly. The Greaser was still so cold to the touch, goosebumps were rising on her skin. But the Boy Scout had warm hands, and the difference was enough to make her shiver.

“Take off your pretty little nightie.” The Greaser demanded.

“If the two of you take off your clothes.” she slid out of their grasp and stood, slowly easing the mesh off her body to be discarded in a pile. 

Steve stood up, watching her, taking stock of every inch of pale skin that revealed itself. He unzipped his hoodie and threw it to the side, peeled off the tight tshirt. Cheri stared at him, her eyes glued to his abdomen. Steven cleared his throat and turned away to take off his pants, pretending that the heat in his face was there just because of the temperature of the bar.

Bucky was naked quick as lightning. He crept behind the stripper and locked his arms around her waist. She ran her hands up his limbs, pausing when she realized she was touching metal. Spinning to look him in the face, her fingers stopped a the metal bicep. The question was in her eyes, and when his stormy eyes were boring into her, she began to draw her fingers away.

“It's all right, doll. You can touch.” he swallowed. She smiled and locked her fingers against the back of his neck, their lips meeting again. She pressed hard against him, up on her tiptoes. Bucky's arms locked around her waist, and then there was another hard, heavy length pressing behind her. More hands were cupping her hips, rubbing up and down her ribs. These hands were warm and somehow more tentative than the Greaser's.

Cheri was melting under their ministrations. But then those cool, firm lips left hers. She looked up, frustrated, but the sight above her made her knees quiver. Boy Scout was whimpering as Greaser pressed their mouths together. Their jaws worked, and Cheri knew their tongues were sliding in and out of each other's mouths. 

One hand left her hip to reach for Greaser's face. A thumb stroked his cheekbone. Greaser's metal hand tightened on her, drawing their pelvises closer together. Her face fell into the bare chest before her. She took the chance to press biting kisses to the expanse of smooth skin there, watching gleefully as the red marks rose.

“Oh, mark him up good, Cheri.” Boy Scout moaned. She laughed softly, her tongue circling a red nipple, feeling one cock pressed to her front and one just above her ass. She reached behind her, thumb circling the hard head,Boy Scout gasped, his head falling onto her shoulder. Greaser began to edge them back over to the couch.

He grabbed the back of Boy Scout's head, shoving him down. Then he spun Cheri around and lifted her up, her legs folding on either side of his head. He adjusted Boy Scout's legs, Boy Scout who had obediently began to let his tongue ever so gently tease up the slit of the pussy in his face. Cheri leaned forward, her hands resting on his ribs, already feeling her pussy getting wet.

Bucky could only grin at her as he adjusted Steve's legs. He offered two fingers to the woman, watching her suck on them, feeling her tongue swirl around them. He bit his lip, feeling her tongue all warm and wet and just a little bit rough. She traced over the tiny bit of webbing where his fingers met his palm.

When he pulled them out with a wet pop, he traced the fingers around Steve's rim. Steve groaned, and he must have started moving face, because Cheri's head fell forward, her whole weight pressing into his chest. Bucky pressed one finger inside, feeling his dick get even fuller at the hot, tight heat. He began to pump it in and out, watching Steve's hands grip Cheri's hips. She'd have bruises in the morning, but right now she didn't seem to care. 

Cheri cried out as she felt Boy Scout's tongue slide inside of her and wriggle. He let it slip out and then flicked her clit. She trembled, rising slightly to get a better angle. Greaser reached out with his free hand-the metal one-and gripped her shoulder.

“Stay in position, doll.”

“Oh my God, he's so good.” she whimpered as he latched onto her clit and suckled. His face had to be covered in her slick. The thought made her dig her nails into his chest. When she glanced up again, Greaser was two fingers deep in Boy Scout's ass. Was that in the handbook? Before she could think too hard, a finger was inside of her, rubbing just outside her G spot.  
“Please!” she cried out.

Greaser hooked a hand under Boy Scout's knee and lifted it over his shoulder. He was pulling them closer to him, and Cheri realized what was going on. She glanced down and could see Greaser's cock buried inside of Boy Scout's ass. Boy Scout was moaning against her pussy. He seemed to adjust, because he used his tongue harder and faster. Greaser's hand met the back of her neck and pushed gently.

Cheri knew what she was to do and opened her mouth. They both had quite a package on them, and she knew she was going to have an aching jaw in the morning. Worth it though, she decided, letting Boy Scout's cock slip to the back of her throat. He increased his pace between her legs.

It was a sight to behold, truly, Bucky thought. He liked watching Cheri's head bob up and down on Steve's dick. He knew that it was smooth and warm, and it never smelled like man funk, not exactly. It was something heavy, to be sure. But it was spicy and it was a smell like home. Bucky thought he must be crazy, thinking that Steve's cock smelled like home.

He fucked into his hole, tight and warm. He groaned as Steve flexed, tightening down on him. He adjusted his grip on his knee, his metal hand still tangled in Cheri's hair. He yanked fiercely, listening to her keen and increase her suction, her cheeks going hollow.

Steve felt Bucky pounding into his prostate. He wasn't going to last long. He wondered if Cheri was going to be able to swallow down all his come, and the thought was enough to make his eyes roll back in his head. He let his tongue swirl around her clit one more time as his fingers thrust inside of her. Before he knew what was happening, she was coming. She moaned around her mouthful, the vibrations tipping him over the edge.

While he tried to suck down her slick, she was swallowing the flood of hot cum as best she could. Some still oozed out as she lifted her head and curled it towards Boy Scout's belly. He was rubbing her ass in a manner she could only describe as comforting. 

Bucky threw his bed back, fingers digging into Steve's knee. He pounded, having felt the effects of Steve's orgasm. He came then with a cry, spilling into   
Steve. He eased his way out, using his thumb to press what trickled out back into him.

Cheri eased herself off Steve's face, running her fingers through her hair. She let her head hit the back of the couch. Bucky leaned over Steve, pressed a kiss to his mouth and then took a handkerchief from his pants, still in a pile on the floor. He wiped at his friends' face before standing up to get dressed.

“A hanky?” Cheri crossed her arms over her chest, trying to keep out the chill of the room. Greaser tossed her nightie to her. She wriggled into it and put her thong back on, trying to readjust her hair when she was done.

“Old habits die hard.” Greaser shrugged. Boy Scout was sitting up, reaching for his shirt. He still seemed dazed and dazzled by the whole thing. He scrubbed at his face and gave her a shy smile before pulling his top on.

“So what's the tip?”

“Whatever you felt I was worth.” she shrugged. 

“Not sure that's something we can give you money for.” Boy Scout looked at her thoughtfully as he wriggled into his shoes. Cheri just shook her head and finished her glass of champagne. Greaser handed her another wad of money that she tucked away in the special pocket sewn into her chemise.

“Well, boys. It was nice seeing you. Come on back and ask for me again?”

“Bet on it, doll.” Greaser winked before he reached out for Boy Scout with that metal hand, lacing their fingers together, and walking out, leaving the secret door open, and Cheri Blossom standing there with a nearly empty bottle of champagne.


End file.
